The Right Choice
by Fidomom
Summary: One chapter deal... first kiss fan fic Broe


The Right Choice   
  
Disclaimer: The following fiction is about characters currently owned   
by the writer's and producers of NBC's Days of Our Lives, of which I   
have no affiliation with. This fiction is for free entertainment purposes only.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Valentine's Day, 2002.   
  
The Right Choice by Fidomom   
  
Brady carefully cuts out a red construction   
paper heart. He feels so giddy and a little   
juvenile. Carefully he prints the name Chloe   
in silver gel ink. He pins the heart onto his   
shirt sleeve feeling very smug. Out loud to   
himself he says, "If she doesn't know what I   
mean by this then there isn't a hope in hell   
for us!" . He puts on his suit jacket, checks   
in the mirror to make sure the heart is not   
showing out the jacket sleeve. He leaves the   
penthouse whistling happily and tossing his   
jeep keys repeatedly.   
  
************************************************   
  
Philip checks his pocket, yet again for the black   
velvet ring box. He just knows Chloe will be   
floored at his proposal of marriage. He feels   
very confident of her answer being yes. He can   
already picture her eyes full of love and happy,   
unshed tears.   
  
************************************************   
  
Chloe is in her bedroom. She checks her mirror   
image, giddy with excitement.The deep violet dress   
hugs all the curves. Out loud she says,   
"I can't believe I look that good! I can't wait to   
see the surprised look on his face! He's definitely   
going to be wowed today!" .   
  
The phone rings and she picks it up, "Hello?!".   
  
"Hey, Chloe. I'm downstairs waiting for you- hurry   
up ok? I'm anxious to see you!".   
  
"Ok." She hangs up. Winks conspiratorially at her   
mirror image and says out loud,   
  
"Philip's here! Showtime!" . She smiles and bops   
on down the stairs.   
  
Philip greets her with dimples in full force.   
"Wow! Chloe you look so beautiful! As always!   
*kisses her cheek* Here. These flowers are for you.".   
She graciously accepts the flowers, taking a moment to   
inhale the fragrance. She smiles at Philip in   
appreciation. She places a sweet kiss on one dimpled   
cheek. Philip smiles back at her, offers his arm   
gallantly. She takes it and they leave.   
  
********************************************************   
  
Brady checks his watch for the umpteenth time. She isn't   
even late, Black, he says to himself. He looks around at   
their special place. The gazebo. Sweet memories fill his   
mind, interrupted only by her breathless arrival. He   
stands abruptly, nervously. He embraces her and kisses her   
cheek. She gazes up at him, taking in the tux, the flowers,   
the heartshaped box of chocolates, the beautiful Valentine   
card and most beautiful of all the almost shy, romantic smile   
in his eyes. She accepts his tokens of affection, with a smile   
and a kiss on the cheek.   
Brady drinks in every gorgeous inch of her, with thirsty eyes.   
He takes her hand and kisses it,   
"Chloe, my diva, I've never seen you look as beautiful as you   
look this very moment." .   
She gazes up into his face tenderly. He leans forward to kiss   
her luscious mouth. *chirrup, chirrup* The moment is interrupted   
by a cell phone ringing. She smiles consolingly and excuses   
herself to answer it. Brady watches curiously, suspiciously,   
jealously as he sees a smile break out on her face, sees her   
talking animatedly, and watches her lips purse into a quick phone   
kiss. He hears her whisper, "See you soon, then!" .   
Brady fights the urge to ask, How's Philip?.   
  
She returns to Brady's side as though she hasn't been making kissy   
face on the phone with Philip, and Brady swallows his suspicions.   
  
"Brady, I'd like to go meet up with Philip at Salem Place Mall, but   
I don't want our date to end so could you take me there and   
then after I deal with Philip maybe we can go to the point up Green   
Mountain? Brady places an uncomfortable smile on his face, astounded   
at her audacity to freely admit she's meeting up with Philip.   
This is supposed to be HIS date with Chloe not Philip's, dammit!   
"Sure, Chloe, let's go!" His discomfort is not lost on her and she   
hides a small, secret smile.   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
At Salem Place, Brady decides he better lay all his cards out   
or he could lose Chloe to Philip. He takes off his jacket and   
waits for her to notice the heart he made. Her eyes are busy   
scouring the crowds of milling couples in love and the heart   
goes unnoticed. Feeling deflated Brady says, " Listen, Chloe, I..."   
  
Suddenly, Chloe embraces Brady in a fierce hug, turning him 180.   
His breath catches as he becomes aware of every one of her   
voluptuous curves.   
She is lost in thought as she embraces Brady.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
She watches fascinated as Philip drops to one knee and presents her   
with the open ring box,   
"Chloe? Will you marry me?"   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Brady breaks the embrace.   
"Diva? What is going on here?" .   
She smiles up at Brady but catches a flash of red from the corner of her   
eye. She does a double take and examines the heart carefully.   
She looks at him questioningly.   
  
"Chloe it is exactly what it appears to be... I'm wearing my heart on   
my sleeve and you are in it... will you be mine?"   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Her breath catches in her throat and she says,   
  
"Are you sure you shouldn't be asking her?" as she points over his shoulder.   
  
He turns in the direction she's pointing and gasps, his jaw dropping.   
  
He looks between the two women in disbelief.   
  
"What the f**k is going on here?"   
  
The two women wink at eachother and high five eachother.   
  
They ask simultaneously, "Which one of us should you really be asking?".   
  
Smugly, Philip chooses the woman he has just spent the afternoon with.   
  
Brady, suspiciously looks deep into the eyes of both women and chuckles.   
  
"Diva, you almost pulled that one off but you forget how very well   
I know you!" He kisses her cheek.   
  
Philip laughs aloud, "Brady you sucker, Chloe is mine!"   
  
The woman on Philip's arm turns to Philip smiling sweetly,   
  
"Philip, I'm Cheryl, Chloe's twin sister. Thanks for such an amazing day!"   
  
Philip jumps back with a shreek,   
"WHAT?! NO! You are Chloe! Brady has the wrong Chloe!" .   
  
Cheryl and Chloe answer together,   
"Afraid not, Philip."   
  
Philip looks at the woman on Brady's arm pleadingly.   
Chloe smiles sympathetically at him, blows him   
a kiss and waves good-bye. Chloe and Brady walk away holding   
hands.   
"Chloe, you will tell me all about this, right?"   
  
Chloe laughs,   
"Of course I will Brady but not tonight. This night is for us.   
Can we take a drive in your hip, happening jeep, up to Green Mountain, now?"   
  
Brady smiles, "You want to go to the point, right?"   
  
Chloe gets a gleam in her eye, "Yes, I want us to go to the point first   
but then I want to go to the Lodge with you, they're expecting us in about   
an hour."   
  
Brady quirks his eyebrow, "The Lodge?"   
  
Chloe kisses her fingertips and places them against Brady's mouth shushing him.   
"Just shut up and drive, Black."   
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
Brady stops the jeep and turns sideways to look at Chloe in the gathering   
moonlight.   
He smiles, "So diva, we're here... now what?"   
Chloe smiles at him tenderly, as she opens her door and steps out of   
the passenger side backwards, eyes locked on his, "Come on Brady."   
They meet at the front of the jeep. Chloe looks into Brady's eyes,   
"Could you please lift me onto the hood and sit with me?"   
Brady gladly obliges, enjoying every opportunity to touch her however   
incidentally.   
Once seated and leaning against the windshield, she nestles into his   
side, arms around his hot bod. His arms are around her shoulders.   
His face pressed against her fragrant hair.   
"Brady, I'm sorry for the deception back there, but I had to be sure to   
make the right choice, I had to choose the man who knows me best on the   
inside... and it's you, just as I had counted on."   
  
Brady smiles softly into her hair, "So you expected that I would guess, um,   
pardon me, that I would know, which of you was really Chloe, huh?".   
  
Chloe gives a small laugh, "Ya. I totally was counting on it!"   
Chloe leans away from Brady slightly, noticing the starlight in his   
sexy blond hair, "Brady you asked me a question back there, and I'm ready   
to answer you. I can't give you my heart."   
  
Brady sucks in a hurt breath. Chloe's arms hold him tighter,   
"Let me finish, Brady. I can't give you my heart because   
you've already got it and I've been yours for a very long   
time. I love you, Brady Black."   
  
Brady's eyes fill with tears of relief, "I love you, Chloe Lane."   
Their lips meet in a hesitant, sweet, first kiss.   
Chloe feels the world fall away, feels as though she is   
spinning out of control, at the feel of his lips on hers finally.   
Brady thinks he might die or pass out, as the surge of electricity   
that has been building between them for so long   
courses through them both in a continuous circuit feeding on itself,   
exploding ito an unexpected fiery passion. Never has there been a kiss with   
this intensity throughout all time and eternity.   
Brady pulls her on top of him, deepening the kiss, showing her with his   
tongue how he will one day make love to her... coaxing, teasing, thrusting.   
Chloe, tentatively at first then boldly strokes his tongue with her own   
eliciting a deep groan from Brady. Encouraged, Chloe sucks and nibbles on his   
now swollen lower lip. She feels Brady's hand in her hair, feels his hand   
stroking her buttocks.She feels a tingling warmth and tightening deep   
within her groin. She feels Brady's answering response pressing into her.   
Brady continues the kiss like a desert nomad at an   
oasis; his thirst for Chloe unquenchable. They find their very own   
forever in a kiss.   
  
THE END 


End file.
